


Left

by whereyoursoulresides



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #Sad, M/M, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoursoulresides/pseuds/whereyoursoulresides
Summary: When you only have seconds left to breathe, there isn't much else left to fear.





	Left

 

He is speaking, but his voice is distant. I hear it, but it is as fleeting as the beats of a butterfly’s wing.

And I realize it then. And the knowledge of this is heavier than holding myself upright.

She will kill me, and he will let her. 

He has always been able to save me from something, when I truly cannot save myself. But this time, he will not move. Words are the only shields he will offer, but certain words have always been meaningless. And the ones he speaks now, they have the strength of muslin to keep me from my death.

When the blast comes, I am frightened. I don’t want to die. I try to be brave, but I can’t. And when the pain hits, searing through me as though I am being corroded from within as I’m thrown back, I can’t help but scream his name. It is a reflex, there is no other name I know to call.

When I hit the ground, the cold marble is relief. I can hardly move. I suppose it is a grace that while my organs are slowly burning, the Queen has allowed me to keep my beauty. This is the extent of her mercy.Then she calls me garbage.

And he agrees with her.

He cradles me in his arms and takes me away. When he puts me down in my resting place, he is gentle, as though he dares not to disturb the map of invisible cracks, shifting one delicate china out of place. The pain is unbearable and I wish he would stay….but instead he leaves.

He leaves my side and I am not sure when he would return. What if I should pass while he was absent? I try my best to hold on but I know this is beyond my control. There is not much time in me left, and still he does not seem to realize this.

When he returns, however, it is with words of regret. He could not change our monarch’s mind. I have decided there is no point in pursuing this heartbreaking train of thought - after all, I could have told him it was useless and I would’ve rathered our last moments have been together, instead of eaten by such a useless endeavor.

I want to be happy in my final moments.

And I realize then. All this time, I have hoped that if he knew how much I had felt for him, that he would return them. That he would be touched by my loyalty and in turn, share the same kind of love back. This is not the case, and I had not been foolish for keeping my admission at bay for fear of rejection.

But there is no time _left_ now, to be rejected.

  
My final words are of my love for him, and I can finally pass in bliss.


End file.
